emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1704 (15th October 1992)
Plot Joe has got a new horse. Kim is touchy when he mentions Neil. Elizabeth finds Frank feeding the trout and warns him not to overfeed them. Kim is secretly meeting Neil. He wants her to spend the night with him. She agrees, but is not happy about deceiving Frank. Archie and Seth are waiting for the pig, Prunella, to start truffle hunting. Lynn catches up with Kathy. Lorraine seems to be watching them. It is pouring down as Seth and Archie walk through the woods with the pig on a lead. Michael finds Joe. He pleads with him to believe that he did not hit him, but Joe tells him to stay away. Seth can't believe it when Frank says that he wants to observe him at work. Elizabeth ignores Michael when she sees him watching her. Alan has a go at Archie and Seth about the truffle hunting scheme. Frank laughs with Kim and Kathy about the pig. He then starts to talk about Alice and Kim becomes annoyed because she says that he always brings the conversation round to children. He doesn't know what to do. Lorraine watches Lynn and Michael from a distance. She is telling Michael to pull himself together while he waits for his trial. Lynn is shocked when Lorraine turns up at her house soaking wet. She is desperate to talk to Lynn and begs her not to tell her mum where she is. She agrees. Chris tackles Kathy about seeing Lynn. Kathy says that he is actually quite like Lynn - stubborn and bad tempered. Lorraine has dried out. She tells Lynn that she tried to hitch to London, but was scared by a lorry driver so then she just walked and slept in doorways. She found work washing up, but got the sack after smashing plates. Lynn tries to makes her see that Carol loves her, but Lorraine is adamant that she doesn't. She says she hates her mother as much as she hates her father. Lynn tries to coax her into talking and is shocked when Lorraine tells her that her father sexually abused her for years. She starts to cry and admits that she can no longer keep quiet as her father's new girlfriend has a daughter. Lorraine was six or seven years old when the abuse started. Lynn tells her that she is safe now and it will never happen again. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast None. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes